Peter Pan
]] Peter Pan es el nombre del personaje ficticio creado por el escritor escocés James Matthew Barrie para un musical llevado a cabo en Londres el 27 de diciembre de 1904. De acuerdo al cuento de Barrie, Peter es representado como un pequeño niño que se rehusa a crecer y que habita -junto a un grupo conformado por niños con el mismo rango de edad que él, y que son llamados Niños Perdidos -, el país de Nunca Jamás, una isla donde conviven tanto piratas como hadas y sirenas, y en donde Pan vive numerosas aventuras fantásticas durante toda la eternidad. Inspiración del personaje J.M. Barrie creó al personaje de Peter Pan en historias que contaba a los hijos de su amiga Sylvia Llewelyn Davies, con quien había forjado una relación muy especial. El nombre del personaje se originó a partir de dos términos diferentes: *Del nombre del hijo menor de Sylvia, llamado Peter Llewelyn Davies. *Del nombre del Dios griego de los bosques, Pan. Se ha mencionado también que la inspiración directa para el personaje fue el hermano mayor de Barrie, llamado David, quien murió a la edad de 13 años en un accidente y esto afectó profundamente a su madre. De acuerdo a Andrew Birkin (autor de "J. M. Barrie y los niños perdidos"), la muerte de David fue una catástrofe difícil de asumir y de la que ella nunca se recuperó. En la adaptación fílmica Descubriendo el país de Nunca jamás, es posible analizar de forma breve y sintetizada la manera argumental en que el autor -interpretado por Johnny Depp -, concluyó en la realización del personaje a través de su relación sentimental con la familia de Sylvia Llewelyn Davies -interpretada a su vez por Kate Winslet -. Barrie redactó finalmente un total de 3 obras acerca de Peter: *'Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens' / Peter Pan en los Jardines Kensington *'The Boy Who Wouldn´t Grow Up' / El niño que no quería crecer *'Peter Pan and Wendy' / Peter Pan y Wendy Argumento Tanto en la novela como en la obra teatral, Peter invita a la niña Wendy Darling al '' País de Nunca Jamás'' para que sea la madre de su pandilla de "los niños perdidos". Sus hermanos John y Michael también la acompañan en su mágica aventura. A lo largo de la historia se presentan diversas y numerosas anécdotas fabulosas, entre ellas cuando la hada Campanita casi muere al ingerir un veneno, y una confrontación con el enemigo directo de Peter, el pirata Capitán Garfio. Al final, Wendy decide que su verdadero espacio para vivir se encuentra en su hogar al lado de sus padres y por ello lleva a sus hermanos de regreso a Londres, mientras que Peter Pan se queda en Nunca Jamás, prometiendo a su compañera de juegos volver repetidamente a visitarla. Personajes Peter Pan. También llamado "El niño Maravilloso" o "El hijo único de Nunca Jamás" Peter es un niño, que cuando era un bebe, salio volando por la ventana de su cuarto mientras su madre dormia a causa de que aun no habia perdido la fe en que podia volar, volo directo y de regreso a los Jardines de Kinsgton don esta el lago de la serpentina que es donde se encuentra la isla de Nunca Jamás. Alli consiguió llegar volando hata las isla y solo despues de algun tiempo de congraciarse con los pajaros y especialmente con su lider Salomon consiguio que le fabricasen un nido para que lo pudiere usar de bote y asi regresar a los Jardines. Es un niño de 13 años, cabello rubio castaño y ojos verdes, aunque en los otros libros, sus ojos son azules. Es valiente, orgulloso y arrogante, en varios libros se habla que olvida fácilmente a personas o cosas que vio hasta un momento atrás. Peter vuela hasta la ventana de los Darling, por que le gustaban los cuentos de Wendy, pero es la Sra. Darling quien lo ve, primero antes que Wendy y sus hermanos. Poco después se le menciona como el niño que cuida y guía a las almas de los niños muertos antes de tiempo al mas allá. Después de invitar a Wendy y aceptar llevar a sus hermanos a Nunca Jamás, viven varias aventuras hasta su terrible combate con James H. Garfio su némesis. Cuando Wendy decide volver a su hogar con sus hermanos y los niños perdidos, Peter promete regresar de nuevo para oír sus cuentos y seguir siendo su amigo. Peter también fue amigo y compañero de aventuras del padre de Wendy, John y Michael: George Darling. Wendy Darling. Es una hermosa niña de 13 años la cual sueña con un lobezno en una rara isla que parece combinar bosque y jungla. Entre sus sueños se le aparece Peter Pan pero es varios días después que lo conoce realmente. Esta acompaña a Peter a Nunca Jamás, por que le gusta la idea de ser una Madre, y despierta a sus hermanos Michael y John para que también vayan con ella. En el libro en verdad se comporta como una madre y llega a decir frases que su propia madre decía tales como. «Dios mío, a veces pienso que las solteras son de envidiar» y «A veces los niños son mas una maldición, que una bendición» El Capitán Garfio la hace ver que huyo de su casa y que pudo ser una decepción para sus padres, esa acción tan precipitada. Tanto Peter como Garfio la quieren como madre, por su talento para contar cuentos y por su gran cariño y sensibilidad. Después de volver a casa, ella se queda en la casa de sus padres tras adoptar a los niños perdidos. Oficialmente tiene una hija llamada Jean y un segundo hijo llamado Danny. Campanilla. Es quien recogió y crio a Peter, y posiblemente la causa de que sea un tanto presumido. Es muy celosa, tanto así como decirles a los niños perdidos que mataran a Wendy, diciéndoles que es un ave que Peter quiere eliminen. En realidad no es mala, y llega a entenderse con Wendy en partes de la historia. Esta demostrando su estima a Peter se apura a beber su medicina envenenada causándole casi la muerte, hasta que Peter invoca la ayuda de todos los niños diciendo la frase continuamente "Yo si creo en las hadas" con la que revive. Al final se hace amiga de Wendy y con su polvo mágico, les permite volar a todos los niños perdidos, para guiarlos a Londres donde se quedan mientras que ella y Peter regresan al país de Nunca Jamás. Michael y John. Son los hermanos menores de Wendy, con la edad de 10 y 7 años, estos se entusiasman con la oferta de ir al país de Nunca Jamás. Aunque valoran mucho a su hermana, poco a poco dejan de verla como una hermana para verla como a una madre. Estos muestran llevarse bien con los Niños Perdidos, así como con Tigrilla. Aunque son personajes del libro, tienen muy poca importancia en este. Al volver a casa John se casa y tiene 2 hijos mientras que Michael muere de causas desconocidas, aunque se cree que es en la guerra. Otros personajes de Peter Pan: Los Niños Perdidos. ' Blanca Nieves y los 7 enanitos' ' Las Hadas' El maestro de primaria ' La mamá de Caperucita Roja' ' El esposo de Wendy' ' El amante de la Sra Darling' James H. Garfio Smee y los Piratas Tigrilla y los Indios. Tigrilla es la joven princesa del Clan Piccaninny. Esta demuestra celos y envidia de Wendy y Campanita, por que esta enamorada de Peter. En otros libros, su amor por Peter es re-dirigido hacia John. Su tribu los Piccaninny, son indios norteamericanos que llegaron a Nunca Jamás por medios desconocidos, estos son enemigos jurados de los Piratas, aunque a veces llegan a ser malos con los Niños perdidos. George y Mary Darling. Son los padres de Wendy, John y Michael. Estos se muestran como adultos responsables. George trabaja en el banco y le causa cierta extrañeza o miedo a Wendy. Lo que sus hijos no saben es que tanto George fue amigo de Peter Pan y uno de los fundadores de los Niños Perdidos. Esto explica el comentario de George, cuando ve junto con su esposa e hijos el Jolly Roger volando. «Una vez, vi ese mismo barco, cuando era un niño…» Referente a Mary, en el libro se menciona tiene un "Beso Especial" en la mejilla dirigido para alguien especial. Mismo que también tiene Wendy y a su vez, su hija Jane. Los tres besos especiales, dirigidos a Peter. Apariciones La primera aparición del personaje fue en uno de los capítulos del libro publicado por Barrie en 1902 llamado El pajarito blanco, una versión literaria de la relación entre el autor y los chicos Llewelyn Davies, la cual estaba enfocada mayoritariamente hacía los lectores adultos. El 27 de diciembre de 1904 el personaje debutó en teatro, dentro de una puesta en escena bajo el título Peter Pan o el niño que no quiere crecer estrenada en Londres. Mientras tanto, el episodio donde Peter Pan apareció dentro del libro El pajarito blanco fue retomado por Barrie para ser publicado en 1906, ahora dentro de un libro infantil llamado Peter Pan en los Járdines Kensington, el cual fue ilustrado por Arthur Rackham. Posteriormente, la versión escenificada en Londres terminó siendo adaptada en novela, la cual finalmente fue publicada en 1911 bajo el título de Peter y Wendy. A partir de entonces se han realizado numerosas adaptaciones del personaje, por medio de secuelas y protosecuelas en donde se continuaron las aventuras ficticias de Peter Pan. Siguiendo el ejemplo de la versión teatral original de Barrie, y por razones prácticas, generalmente el papel de Peter fue inicialmente interpretado por una mujer adulta. En 1953, Walt Disney Pictures realizó una película animada, la cual popularizó a nivel mundial al personaje. Un año después, en 1954 fue estrenado en Broadway el musical basado en las novelas literarias de Barrie, el cual debido a su éxito predominante fue retomado en 1979, terminando por escenificarse por última vez en 1998 -contando con una versión televisiva de la última presentación en 2000-. Tras el estreno de la tercera temporada del musical, Steven Spielberg realizó en 1991 una película llamada Hook donde abarcó por primera vez la vida futura de Peter Pan (ya casado y con dos hijos), el cual fue interpretado por Robin Williams. La última adaptación fílmica de las aventuras de Peter en Nunca Jamás fue dirigida en 2003 por P. J. Hogan, siendo producida por Universal Pictures y estelarizada por el actor Jeremy Sumpter. Wendy Se ha dicho que Barrie inventó el nombre de "Wendy" en esta historia pero, en realidad, ya se utilizaba en los Estados Unidos e Inglaterra aunque era extremadamente raro. Las historias de Peter Pan popularizaron el nombre. Wendy está relacionado con el nombre de origen galés Gwendydd y fue empleado por Barrie en una época en la que los nombres galeses estaban resurgiendo en Inglaterra. Otra etimología posible es que hace referencia a los Vendos, los ancestros de los actuales sorbios. Temas La temática más ampliamente tratada en la historia parece ser el "crecimiento", con el personaje de Peter que quiere permanecer como un niño para siempre para evitar las responsabilidades de la madurez. Algunos comentaristas también ven en la historia un contenido sexual: el despertar sexual de Wendy y los sentimientos freudianos de Peter por la figura materna, junto con sus peleas y los sentimientos conflictivos entre Wendy y Campanita, cada una representando un estereotipo diferente de mujer a lo largo de la historia. También se ha hecho una interpretación de la relación entre Peter Pan y Wendy desde el punto de vista del psicoanálisis http://www.isabelmonzon.com.ar/peterywendy.htm. El perpetuo legado de Pan Adaptaciones Secuelas Hubo muchas adiciones a la historia de Peter Pan, algunas autorizadas y otras no. La novela de Gilbert Adair "Peter Pan and the only children" se publicó en 1987. Tiene a Peter viviendo con un nuevo grupo de "niños perdidos" debajo del océano, y reclutan nuevos miembros de los chicos que caen de los barcos. La película de 1991 de Steven Spielberg "Hook" es sobre Peter Pan cuando es adulto (representado por Robin Williams) que es persuadido para regresar al país de Nuncajamás por Campanita (Julia Roberts) para pelear contra el Capitán Garfio (Dustin Hoffman) que había secuestrado a sus hijos. J. E. Somma publicó "Después de la lluvia: una nueva aventura para Peter Pan" en el año 2001. Está ambientada en la actualidad, y cuenta la reacción de Peter frente a un mundo que ha crecido olvidándolo y su rescate por tres chicos que le enseñan que crecer no es malo. En el año 2002, Disney estrenó "Regreso a Nuncajamás", una secuela de su película de 1953, en la cual la hija de Wendy, llamada Jane, se relaciona con Peter Pan. Esta secuela está ambientada durante el bombardeo a Londres de 1940 y 1941 llevado a cabo por Alemania durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y concuerda con el hecho que los niños se veían obligados a crecer demasiado rápido. En el año 2003, se estrena una película, una adaptación del libro que es muy fiel a este protagonizado por Jeremy Sumpter y Jason Isaacs. En el año 2004 una compañía subsidiaria de Disney (Hyperion Books) publicó el libro "Peter y los cazadores de estrellas", hecho por el humorista Dave Barry y el escritor de suspenso Ridley Pearson. Es una protosecuela no oficial de la historia de Peter y Wendy, ambientada en un barco llamado "Nunca Jamás". El escritor español Xavier B. Fernandez creó en el mismo año el libro "Kensington Gardens", una retorcida versión de Peter, Wendy y los niños perdidos como punks drugdealers contra "James el oscuro", situando a Hook como un peligroso gangster. En 2004, para conmemorar los 100 años de la aparición de "Peter Pan", el Great Ormond Street Hospital (que posee los derechos de la obra de J.M. Barrie) convocó a narradores interesados en escribir la secuela oficial de la historia. La ganadora fue Geraldine McCaughrean, con "Peter Pan de Rojo Escarlata", libro que salió a la venta, a nivel mundial, el 5 de octubre de 2005, en 29 países y 31 idiomas distintos. Entretenimiento Apariciones alternas En el año 1980 Petula Clark protagonizó "Nunca nunca jamás" como una mujer cuyo sobrino, cautivado por el cuento de Barrie, huye y se refugia con un grupo de "niños perdidos" ocupando una casa abandonada en Londres. En 1983 el dibujante español Max creó un personaje de cómic underground llamado Peter Pank, evidente parodia del personaje de Barrie y, especialmente, de su encarnación en la película de Walt Disney. En 1986 Shigeru Miyamoto, uno de los más prestigiosos diseñadores de videojuegos del mundo crea para Nintendo la serie The Legend of Zelda, en la que su protagonista viste con un traje muy similar al de Peter Pan, tratando de representar la lucha contra el paso del tiempo, la belleza de la niñez y la fantasía. Esta característica de Link, el protagonista, aún se mantiene en los juegos actuales. El film de Joel Schumacher de 1987 llamado "Los niños perdidos" caracterizó a varios actores adolescentes como vampiros eternos, basados ampliamente en los niños perdidos de Peter Pan. En 1997 la historieta de mini serie "The lost" hecha por Mark Andreyko y Jay Geldhof tenía a un chico vampiro llamado Peter que comanda a un pequeño grupo de niños vampiros y persuade a una chica llamada Wendy para que se una a ellos. "Descubriendo el país de Nuncajamás" es una película del año 2004 protagonizada por Johnny Depp en el papel de Barrie y Kate Winslet como Sylvia Llewelyn Davies. Cuenta la relación entre ellos de una forma ficticia y cómo llevó al desarrollo del personaje de Peter Pan. Está basada en la obra teatral de 1998 llamada "El hombre que era Peter Pan" de Allan Knee. Repertorio musical *'Proveniente de ''Peter Pan (1953) de Disney' # Main Title (The Second Star to the Right)/All This Has Happened Before # The Last Night in the Nursery # On the Rooftop/What's a Kiss/Perturbed Pixie # You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly! # A Pirate's Life # Blast That Peter Pan/A Pirate's Life (Reprise) # The Legend of the Croc/Double the Powder and Shorten the Fuse/Follow Tinker Bell # Just When I Brought You a Mother/Banished # Following the Leader # Hide and Sneak/No Let 'em Go # Mermaid Lagoon/Bad Day at Skull Rock # Plotting a Pixie's Plight # What Made the Red Man Red/Tinknapped # Rumor Has It/Hangman's Tree # Big Chief Flying Eagle/I Had a Mother Once # Your Mother and Mine # Good-Bye Peter/Shanghaied # Captain Hook Never Breaks a Promise/The Elegant Captain Hook/A Little Surprise/Oh Tink/The Pen or the Plank # No Splash/Take That/I'm a Codfish!/Crocbait/The Hero of Never Land # Home Again/Mermaids, Pirates, and Indians/Finale (You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly!) # Never Smile at a Crocodile (Bonus Track) # The Boatswain's Song (Demo Recording) Situación de los derechos de autor Estados Unidos Los derechos de autor de Peter Pan varían de un lugar a otro, y son muy discutidos en algunas jurisdicciones. El tema es complicado debido a las diferentes versiones que han sido publicadas. Por ejemplo, las partes introducidas por Barrie en las primeras versiones pueden ser de dominio público en una jurisdicción determinada, pero los elementos agregados en ediciones posteriores o adaptaciones pueden no serlo. Por ejemplo, Disney mantiene el derecho por el diseño de los personajes, las canciones, etc. que introdujo en la película animada de 1953. La conversión de los términos de copyrigth de Estados Unidos desde un número fijo de años a partir de la fecha de publicación a la extensión de los derechos a partir de la muerte del creador de la obra, ha confundido aún más la cuestión. Reino Unido Aunque los derechos de autor para Peter Pan en Reino Unido terminaron en 1987 (50 años después de la muerte de Barrie), al año siguiente el gobierno promulgó una extensión perpetua sobre algunos de los derechos de la obra. Este decreto nombra al Great Ormond Street Hospital (al cual Barrie le había cedido los derechos como un regalo) como el poseedor de derechos sobre cualquier puesta en escena o publicación del trabajo. Este no es un derecho perpetuo en sí, sin embargo, el hospital no tiene control creativo ni el derecho a negar su permiso. Tampoco cubre las secciones de Peter Pan que se encuentran en ''"El pajarito blanco", que preceden a la obra teatral. Fuera del Reino Unido El Great Ormond Street Hospital tiene derechos completos de la obra en toda la Unión Europea. En 1996 los términos sobre los derechos de autor fueron estandarizados en toda la Unión Europea a 70 años después de la muerte del creador. Aunque Peter Pan era considerado de dominio público en algunas jurisdicciones en ese momento, esta resolución lo puso bajo protección hasta el año 2007. El hospital también tiene extensiones de derechos proclamados por el Congreso de los Estados Unidos en 1978 y nuevamente en 1998 hasta el 2023. Estos son compartidos por varias partes, entre ellos con Disney (quien anteriormente había cooperado con el hospital, pero después publicó Peter y los cazadores de estrellas" sin autorización y sin el pago de las tasas correspondientes), quien afirma que la propiedad ya era de dominio público en 1978 y 1998, y de allí en más no era posible su extensión. Este argumento se apoya en una pauta de los derechos de autor de los Estados Unidos frecuentemente citada, que dice que cualquier trabajo publicado con anterioridad a 1923 (como la novela Peter Pan, de 1911) es de dominio público. En el año 2002 el escritor J. E. Somma hizo un pleito preventivo contra el hospital para proteger su secuela "Después de la lluvia", alegando abuso de los derechos de autor. Previamente, el hospital le había advertido a la escritora que su libro podría estar violando los derechos de autor. Hasta el 2004 el caso no había sido resuelto. El libro original y la obra teatral de Barrie son de dominio público en Canadá, en donde el libro de Somma pudo ser publicado con anterioridad. Misceláneas *En los jardines Kensington de Londres hay una escultura de este personaje tocando la flauta, hecha por el escultor George Frampton. *El síndrome de Peter Pan se ha convertido en un término psiquiátrico utilizado para describir a un adulto que es temeroso de las obligaciones y compromisos y que se niega a actuar de acuerdo a su edad. *La señora Llewelyn Daves falleció de cáncer unos pocos años después del fallecimiento de su marido. Barrie fue nombrado tutor de los niños y los adoptó (aunque no legalmente). Categoría:Personajes de literatura Categoría:Literatura infantil Categoría:Literatura del Reino Unido